powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Freaky Fightday
Freaky Fightday is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It features the debut of the Silver Ranger's Dino Drive and Dino Super Drive forms as well as the separation of Heckyl and Snide. Synopsis A monster switches the Rangers' bodies, thereby creating trouble for them. Ivan meets his look-alike who turns out to be his great great great grandson. Plot to be added Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar, Zack *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) *Andrew Grainger - Lord Arcanon (voice) *Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Professor Strickler (voice) *Jacque Drew - Nightmare (voice) *Michael Saccente - Game Face (voice) Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers – Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger –T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel) (x2), T-Rex Super, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Steel) (x2), Para (Battle Mode), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) (x2), Stego (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel), Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) (x2), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Extra Dino Charge Rangers – Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Lightning Strike), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A Zords *T-Rex Zord *Para Zord *Stego Zord *Raptor Zord *Tricera Zord *Ptera Zord *Ankylo Zord *Pachy Zord *Plesio Zord *Titano Zord Combinations *Dino Charge Ultrazord Errors *On Nightmare's chest 'Deboth Gun' can be seen written. **It's also worth noting that in original footage that Nightmare's shirt was white while in sentai footage his shirt was red. *During the Role Call, Tyler (in Shelby's body) is saying "Power Rangers Dino Super Charge!" while performing the "It's about to get wild" movements. *During the Zord battle, Ivan was in Tyler's spot inside of the cockpit, even though Tyler was present. *Singe says he'll destroy Heckyl when Lord Arcanon asks why he should separate them, so he does so. However, instead of destroying Heckyl, like Snide said he would, he orders the Spikeballs to put Heckyl into solitary confinement. *Even though Heckyl is no longer the major threat, the show's summary still talks about how he replaced Sledge as a new evil threat, even though as of current, (and for the past few episodes), Lord Arcanon has been the big threat. *When Zack is painting, his normal movements can be seen despite the process being sped up. To make the error stranger, the footage was edited to show him painting faster after three seconds but the regular shot was still visible. Notes *The episode is named after the novel Freaky Friday and it's film adaptations whose plot is about a mother and a daughter switching bodies. *The episode "Love At First Fight" is briefly referenced after Professor Strickler's introduction due to him and Beauticruel having similar abilities. See Also Category:Body Switching episodes